you caught the light
by noktah
Summary: kiyoshi, hyuuga — Mata Kiyoshi melebar ketika Hyuuga membuka pintu kamarnya, seakan ia tak menduga bahwa Hyuuga akan datang menjenguknya mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, dan inilah waktunya untuk merekrut anggota baru. Tapi, di sinilah ia, berdiri di ambang pintu, mengusap kacamatanya dengan jaket Seirin.


**disclaimer: **kuroko no basuke adalah karya fujimaki tadatoshi, dan seluruh film yang disebutkan bukanlah milik saya, hanya referensi belaka. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**catatan: **akhirnya janji sekitar setengah tahun lebih terpenuhi. happy sweet seventeen, brom! maaf semua 3.5k ini cuma scene slice of life haha. mudah-mudahan senang dengan fic ini. tetep jadi izaya-nya mage yaaaaaaaa! be amazing!

* * *

Mata Kiyoshi melebar ketika Hyuuga membuka pintu kamarnya, seakan ia tak menduga bahwa Hyuuga akan datang menjenguknya mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, dan inilah waktunya untuk merekrut anggota baru. Hyuuga seharusnya berada di samping Riko, membagikan formulir pendaftaran di tengah kerumunan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura. Kemenangan Seirin di Winter Cup seharusnya membuat lebih banyak orang tertarik pada klub basket yang baru berumur tiga tahun. Tapi, di sinilah ia, berdiri di ambang pintu, mengusap kacamatanya dengan jaket Seirin.

"Kita sekelas lagi, dan kau dapat tempat paling belakang," Hyuuga mengumumkan agak lantang, layaknya itulah hal penting yang perlu diketahui Kiyoshi saat ini. "Mitobe sekelas dengan Koganei. Riko sekelas dengan Izuki. Kelas kita semua berdampingan."

Hyuuga akhirnya memasang kacamatanya dan menutup pintu. Kiyoshi menjulurkan tangannya, mempersilakan Hyuuga duduk di kursi tanpa sandaran yang telah digunakan kakeknya ketika datang mengunjunginya dua jam yang lalu. Kiyoshi memandang Hyuuga menaruh tasnya di samping kursi dan menegakkan punggungnya.

"Apa aku dapat tempat dekat jendela?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tidak. Tempatmu di kolom ketiga. Aku duduk di depanmu," jawabnya. Ia membungkuk untuk membuka tasnya. Terdengar suara kresek-kresek sembari Hyuuga merogoh tasnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Ketika Hyuuga kembali duduk tegap, ada sebatang cokelat di tangannya. "Kau tidak dilarang makan cokelat, kan?" Kiyoshi menggeleng. Hyuuga segera menaruhnya di atas selimut Kiyoshi. "Dari Riko. Dia titip salam."

"Bilang padanya aku berterima kasih atas hadiahnya." Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil sambil membuka bungkusan cokelatnya. "Masih sibuk soal perekrutan anggota, ya?"

"Terakhir kucek sudah ada sepuluh orang yang ambil formulir. Tidak tahu kalau semuanya bakal mendaftar atau tidak."

"Ayolah, Hyuuga, jangan jadi orang pesimis! Mungkin saja kita mendapat keajaiban lainnya tahun ini."

"Keajaiban yang tahu bagaimana caranya hormat pada senior," gerutu Hyuuga. Kiyoshi tertawa keras mendengar itu.

Kiyoshi pun mematahkan sebagian cokelatnya. "Cokelat untuk kapten yang ingin dihormati."

Hyuuga memutar bola matanya, tapi tetap menerima pemberian Kiyoshi, tak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Hyuuga menempatkan cokelatnya di antara giginya, dan mulai mengunyah. Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan mulai terentang di antara mereka berdua, menyelinap ke sela-sela rangka tempat tidur dan celah pintu. Terkadang, keheningan dianggap sebagai awal dari ketidaknyamanan, tapi Kiyoshi merasa ia bisa hidup dengan kesunyian ini. Toh Hyuuga berada di sampingnya, terlihat belum ingin keluar dari kamar sempit ini, dan ia merasa baik-baik saja akan hal itu.

"Jadi," Hyuuga memulai, menjilat bibirnya, "seberapa buruk?"

"Apa? Maksudmu, cederaku?" Hyuuga mengangguk. Kiyoshi menatap selimutnya yang memaluti kaki, mengusap tengkuknya, dan berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyum alami, walaupun ia ragu senyum di bibirnya dapat membohongi Hyuuga. "Ya… buruk. Dokter bilang lagi padaku bahwa sebaiknya aku dioperasi jika aku ingin berjalan."

"Oh," gumam Hyuuga. Ia berhenti mengunyah cokelatnya, menundukkan kepalanya, dan terlihat muram. Ada kerutan di keningnya dan kacamatanya melorot sampai bersandar di cuping hidungnya. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau dioperasi?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kiyoshi. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku harap ada jalan lain selain operasi. Mungkin kembali ikut rehabiltasi atau semacamnya, tapi kurasa setelah semua yang kulakukan di Winter Cup, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu." Kiyoshi memainkan ujung selimutnya, segala emosi campur aduk di dalam matanya. "Bukan berarti aku menyesali seluruh tindakanku."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau akan mengorbankan dirimu untuk tim. Aku tahu." Hyuuga menggaruk kepalanya, mengeluarkan desahan napas. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku – kita semua – akan mendukung plihanmu. Jadi, ambil saja waktu yang kauperlukan untuk menenangkan seluruh konflik yang ada di otak bodohmu itu," ucap Hyuuga. "Kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau benar-benar kapten yang baik." Kiyoshi mengulas senyum. "Aaah, aku tidak sabar duduk di belakangmu dan mengganggumu dengan pensilku."

"Woi, kau mau cari gara-gara denganku?" kata Hyuuga, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mungkin. Aku bosan sekali berada di sini, kau tahu?" ujar Kiyoshi, memberi Hyuuga senyuman malas. "Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal denganmu dan menemani Riko membagi formulir jika aku tak berada di sini."

"Dan kau bilang kau tidak menyesal." Hyuuga mengerucutkan mulutnya. "Ya, siapa suruh tidak mendengar perintah Riko waktu Winter Cup? Sekarang kau cuma bisa fokus untuk sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah. Semua orang menunggumu untuk kembali ke lapangan."

"Termasuk dirimu?"

"_Semua _orang menunggumu," ulang Hyuuga. Kiyoshi tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar Hyuuga yang setengah-mengaku setengah-tidak dan suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya amatlah keras, mengagetkan Hyuuga. Punggungnya kembali bersandar pada keempukan kasur rumah sakit dan tak berhenti sampai Hyuuga meninju lengannya.

Hyuuga tidak beranjak dari kursi sampai seorang suster datang ke kamarnya untuk memberitahu kalau jam besuk sudah selesai. Sang kapten pun menganggukkan kepalanya saat mendengar informasi dari suster tersebut.

"Nanti aku akan datang lagi. Mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Hyuuga, selangkah sebelum lorong rumah sakit.

"Titip saja salamku pada anak kelas satu," jawab Kiyoshi. Hyuuga masih berdiri di depan pintu, menunggu Kiyoshi kembali membuka mulutnya, tapi Kiyoshi hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan _hati-hati di jalan_. Hyuuga pun menutup pintu. Kiyoshi menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, memandang awan berpilin di langit lembayung, dan menghela napas.

* * *

"Oh." Hyuuga melangkah mundur saat melihat seorang suster duduk di samping Kiyoshi, dengan papan klip di pangkuannya. "Maaf mengganggu. Aku akan pergi—"

"Tidak usah pergi!" jerit si suster, merentangkan tangannya ke arah pintu. Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga mengedipkan mata pada perempuan itu karena, wow, teriakannya sekencang klakson mobil di jalan yang sepi. Wajah si suster itu merona merah, menjalar dari leher sampai ujung telinga, seraya ia berdiri membelakangi Kiyoshi. "Ah, um, ya, urusan saya sudah selesai di sini, jadi Anda bisa menjenguk Kiyoshi-kun sampai jam enam. Kecuali kalau Anda mau menginap tentu saja, tapi yang diperbolehkan menginap hanyalah anggota keluarga pasien." Sang suster menelengkan kepalanya. "Anda kerabat Kiyoshi-kun?"

"Aku—" Hyuuga menutup mulutnya ketika Kiyoshi memberi gestur tanpa arah, mengucapkan _bilang ya _tanpa suara, dan Hyuuga hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sebelum berdusta. "Ah, ya, aku sepupunya Kiyoshi. Nenek kami ingin aku menjenguknya dan melaporkan keadaan Kiyoshi kepadanya."

"Oh, begitu! Apa Anda mau menginap hari ini?" tanya sang suster.

"Uh, tidak. Hanya mengecek kondisi Kiyoshi saja."

Sang suster menganggukkan kepala. "Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Masih ada banyak pasien yang perlu saya, um, rawat."

Hyuuga mengangkat alis. Ia terihat rileks dan lepas dari tanggung jawab sesaat sebelum Hyuuga membuka mulutnya dan mengagetkan si perawat. Hyuuga toh mengabaikannya, mendengar perawat itu menasehati Kiyoshi tentang tidur yang cukup dan mengingatkan lokasi tombol untuk memanggilnya ketika ada masalah. Ia pun membungkukkan punggungnya, beberapa helai hitam pekat menjuntai di garis rambutnya, dan akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Dia sepertinya orang yang cerewet," ucap Hyuuga. Kapten tim Seirin itu duduk di kursi yang dahulunya ditempati oleh si perawat dan meletakkan kantong plastik di atas meja di samping tempat tidur Kiyoshi.

"Minato-san – asal kau tahu saja, itu nama suster yang tadi – baru saja selesai bercerita padaku tentang mantan pacarnya dan itu cerita yang _menarik_," balas Kiyoshi, dengan segala keseriusan yang ia miliki seumur hidup. Hyuuga mengerjapkan mata padanya, tapi tak berkomentar lebih lanjut. "Jadi, dia punya pacar yang bekerja di sirkus dan—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya," potong Hyuuga. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tipe orang yang suka bergosip."

"Salahkah kalau aku bosan? Tontonanku di televisi juga cuma berita sama gosip." Kiyoshi mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Seandainya di televisi ada pertandingan final NBA tahun lalu, aku akan menontonnya."

"Aku punya file-nya di laptop. Mau aku bawakan?"

"Eh? Sungguh? Wow, Hyuuga, aku tidak tahu kalau kau _benar-benar _baik. Aku tahu kamu memang orang baik, tapi, ya, tidak sebaik ini." Kiyoshi menyeringai. "Inikah keuntungan jadi orang sakit?"

"Iya, karena kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan harus terperangkap dengan skandal selebriti dan kisah percintaan para suster."

"Haha, tidak seburuk itu," ucap Kiyoshi. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya sendirian di sini, kau tahu? Buktinya kau datang ke sini bersama pesan-pesan Riko. Izuki, Mitobe, dan Koganei juga mengunjungiku kemarin dan membawakanku roti favoritku. Aku ber-SMS-an sama Kuroko. Yang lain juga sudah bilang padaku untuk cepat sembuh."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tetap sendirian kalau hari sudah malam," kata Hyuuga sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

Kiyoshi menarik segel kopinya, lalu meminum seluruh kepahitannya ke dalam lambungnya. "Apa itu berarti kau mau menginap hari ini? Kau kan _sepupuku_."

"Kau yang memohon padaku untuk berbohong pada Minawa-san!" kata Hyuuga. Keningnya mengkerut.

"Namanya Minato, Hyuuga," koreksi Kiyoshi. "Lagipula aku cuma bercanda. Kau saja yang serius tentang itu." Ia pun melihat kantong plastik yang tadi dibawa Hyuuga. "Kau bawa apa hari ini?"

Hyuuga mendengus sebentar, dan Kiyoshi dapat mendengar berbagai kata dari _idiot _sampai _idot _digumamkan oleh kaptennya, sebelum menjawab, "Kopi. Kupikir kau bosan minum air putih terus."

Kiyoshi menyeringai lebar. "Yep, malaikat tahun ini."

Hyuuga menggertakkan gigi. "_Kiyoshi_."

"Maafkan aku, tapi, itu kenyataan, oke?" kata Kiyoshi, mengabaikan decakan lidah Hyuuga. Ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai gestur menyerah, dan membiarkan Hyuuga meninju pinggangnya dua kali. Di sela-sela tinju tersebut, keluar tawa dari Kiyoshi, dan umpatan tak bermakna dari Hyuuga. "Riko sibuk melatih, ya?"

Hyuuga mengangguk. "Yep. Hari ini dia mengevaluasi anak baru."

"Oh? Aku minta fotonya dong."

"Hah?"

"Ya, bilang saja sama Riko kalau aku mau lihat anak kelas satu."

Hyuuga merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Kiyoshi memandangi buku-buku jarinya tertekuk ketika menekan tombol ponselnya dan menunggu Hyuuga selesai mengirim email pada Riko. Butuh waktu tiga menit ketika ponsel Hyuuga berdering. Kiyoshi bersenandung. Lalu, Hyuuga mengangkat ponselnya di depan mata Kiyoshi.

"Ini fotonya," kata Hyuuga.

Ada sekitar tujuh foto yang dikirimkan Riko pada Hyuuga, bersama pesannya yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat sembuh agar ia bisa berfoto ria dengan anggota tim yang lain. Enam anak dengan _jersey _pribadi terhimpit antara Mitobe dan Kagami. Kuroko dan satu orang lain berseragam Seirin yang Kiyoshi tidak kenal berjongkok di depan. Kedua-duanya menjulurkan tangan ke depan dan mengangkat dua jari. Izuki memamerkan cambangnya yang pendek. Koganei membentuk telinga kucing dengan jari-jarinya di atas kepala Furihata. Enam anak baru yang telanjang dada. Riko yang berpose dengan anak berseragam Seirin berlatar belakang pintu gimnasium.

"Jadi, ada tujuh orang yang masuk klub?" Hyuuga menganggukkan kepala. Kiyoshi menatap lagi layar ponsel Hyuuga, terfokus pada satu orang. "Eh, tunggu, kenapa cuma dia yang pakai seragam sekolah? Apa dia juga anak baru di tim? Atau cuma sekadar lewat dan kepingin foto sama anggota tim?"

Hyuuga menjulurkan lehernya, mengintip apa yang ditunjuk oleh Kiyoshi. "Ah, Kirishima? Dia bukan pemain. Dia manajer."

"Kita punya manajer?" tanya Kiyoshi, terkejut.

"Yep."

"Cowok?"

"Kau buta? Tentu saja cowok."

"Kan biasanya manajer itu cewek seperti Momoi." Kiyoshi mengusap-usap dagunya sambil memicingkan mata ke layar, fokus terhadap paduan piksel-piksel yang membentuk wajah anak baru itu. "Dia ganteng, ya."

"Banyak cewek datang ke gimnasium untuk melihatnya. Aku capek mendengar mereka menjerit tak jelas pada orang yang berdiri diam di samping Riko sementara kami semua keliling lapangan dua puluh kali," balas Hyuuga. "Tapi, dia anak yang baik. Tahu tata karma dengan seniornya. Dan, demi Tuhan_, casserole _yang dia buat sangatlah enak."

"Keajaiban tahun ini?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Keajaiban tahun ini," jawab Hyuuga dengan enteng.

"Aku jadi makin tidak sabar untuk menemuinya."

Hyuuga hanya memandanginya sesaat sebelum berkata, "Ya, makanya fokus dulu buat keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kau idiot."

* * *

Kiyoshi mengganti saluran televisi berulang kali. Kilasan-kilasan acara-acara yang sedang berlangsung di sore penuh dengan kelabu dan titik-titik hujan menempel di jendela berkejar-kejaran dalam pandangan Kiyoshi. Pria itu mendesah sesaat, sebelum akhirnya melepas _remote _televisinya dan menonton berita sore dengan kelopak setengah terpejam. Setidaknya salah satu pembawa beritanya adalah wanita yang cantik; senyumnya cerah, lesung pipi terbentuk di sudut bibirnya, dan ia tak didandani menor macam badut _variety show_.

Kiyoshi mendengar seluruh berita yang menyeruak hari ini, tawa dan komentar yang sesekali terlontar dari mulut para pembawa berita, dan pada saat kreditnya terputar, Kiyoshi menangkap bunyi ketukan pintu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat wajah yang tidak familiar di seberang pintu. Kemudian, pintu terbuka, sedikit saja, dan wajah itu menyempil di dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu," kata laki-laki itu. "Ini kamar Teppei Kiyoshi, kan?"

"Iya," jawab Kiyoshi. "Siapa, ya?"

Pintu itu pun terbuka sepenuhnya, dan Kiyoshi melihat lelaki itu berdiri tegap dan mengenakan seragam sekolah Seirin serta tas selempang ukuran besar. Tubuhnya menjulang, setidaknya tiga sentimeter lebih pendek dari Mitobe, dan ramping layaknya model di majalah ternama. Rambutnya rapi, dengan poni tertata sedemikian rupa, dan tak dihancurkan hujan yang masih turun di luar sana. Kiyoshi dapat melihat payung biru gelap bersandar di dekat pintu, lengkap dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang membasahi lantai lorong rumah sakit dan kembali menatap mata cokelat lelaki itu. Lalu, mata Kiyoshi melebar, menaruh kepalan tangan kanan di atas bidang telapak tangan kirinya.

"Ah! Aku pernah melihat wajahmu! Kau manajer baru Seirin, kan?"

"Iya, _senpai_. Namaku Natsu Kirishima." Karashima membungkukkan badannya. "Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga," balas Kiyoshi sembariu menyunggingkan senyum. "Ada urusan apa di sini?"

Kirishima mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Kiyoshi. Matematika, Sejarah, Biologi, dan subjek lain yang tertulis di sampul buku. "Hyuuga-senpai menyuruhku untuk memberikan catatan-catatan ini padamu. Katanya supaya _senpai _tidak ketinggalan pelajaran dan tidak perlu remedial pas Interhigh."

Mulut Kiyoshi membentuk garis lurus mendengar itu. Ekspektasi Hyuuga terhadap dirinya untuk bisa menghadiri Interhigh rasanya begitu menyimpang dari kenyataan yang ada. Jika sekadar duduk di sisi lapangan sih tidak masalah. Tapi, untuk bermain lagi sebagai anggota utama tim Seirin? Kiyoshi langsung bersungut-sungut.

Kirishima belum berhenti mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tas besarnya. Sekarang, ia mengeluarkan laptop, _charge_-nya, sebuah kotak makan dengan penutup merah dan sepasang sendok garpu plastik, lalu menaruhnya di meja.

"Hyuuga-senpai juga bilang kalau dia meminjamkan laptopnya padamu. Video-video pertandingan NBA-nya ada di _folder_ filmnya. Laptopnya juga sudah tidak pakai _password_, jadi Kiyoshi-senpai bebas bikin apa saja dengan laptop itu, dengan peringatan untuk tidak merusaknya." Kirishima menutup tasnya. "Aku juga bawa lemon madu untuk _senpai_."

"Uh, lemon madu itu buatan Riko?"

"Bukan. Itu buatanku," jawab Kirishima, tersenyum kecil setelah melihat ekspresi lega di wajah Kiyoshi. "Enak kok. Sudah dapat dua jempol dari Kagami-senpai."

"Eh, begitukah? Terima kasih, Kirishima." Kiyoshi memainkan ujung selimutnya. "Hari ini Seirin tidak latihan?"

"Latihan, kok. Sekarang mereka bertanding sama Kaijou."

Kiyoshi mengangkat alisnya. "Dan kau ada di sini."

"Karena Hyuuga-senpai menyuruhku. Aku tidak mungkin membangkang perintahnya." Kirishima melirik jam tangannya. "Oh, sedikit lagi pertandingannya akan berakhir. Aku harus pergi membelikan mereka minuman dan kembali ke Kaijou. Maaf, _senpai, _tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama di sini."

"Oh, tidak masalah! Terima kasih sudah datang, Kirishima. Senang mengenalmu," ucap Kiyoshi. "Aku titip salam ya sama anak-anak Seirin." Kirishima mengangguk. "Dan jangan sampai kehujanan, ya."

Kirishima menyeringai, mengingatkan Kiyoshi akan kucing bermata sipit yang sering bermain di rumahnya dan merebahkan badannya di dekat jemuran yang berkibar. "Tenang saja, _senpai_. Aku tak punya orang lain untuk berbagi payung."

Setelah itu, Kirishima keluar dari kamarnya, digantikan oleh Suster Minato yang kembali duduk di sampingnya untuk menceritakan kisah cintanya yang penuh dengan tragedi – setragis tenggelamnya Titanic, kata Minato pada perjumpaan pertama. Ceritanya mengalir keluar dari bibir yang mengilap dipolesi _lip balm, _dan wajahnya begitu ekspresif layaknya ia sedang melihat kembang api warna-warni di festival musim panas.

Kiyoshi mengambil makanan yang diberikan Kirishima, menaruhnya di atas pahanya, dan membuka penutupnya. Setidaknya ada dua belas potong lemon dilumuri madu yang berlimpah. Kiyoshi menekan garpunya ke potongan lemon yang paling kecil, lalu memakannya.

Kisah cinta Minato amatlah pahit di telinga, penuh dengan detail dramatis dan semacamnya, tapi lidahnya mengecap campuran manis dan kecut, dan Kiyoshi tidak masalah dengan itu.

* * *

Di malam hari, ketika lampu di kamarnya dimatikan demi kenyamanan pasien untuk bisa tidur, Kiyoshi malah begadang. Laptop diletakkan di atas paha. Layarnya terlalu terang untuk ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Paduan suara komentator dan bunyi decitan sepuluh pasang sepatu di lapangan basket mengisi celah keheningan rumah sakit. Mata Kiyoshi tak pernah lepas dari gerakan fluid para pemain Amerika itu ketika mereka bermain dengan bebas. Pivot, _lay up shoot_, _slam dunk_. Seluruh gerakan yang dapat dilakukannya jika kakinya tidak cedera parah.

Terkadang ini menjadi pengingat Kiyoshi bahwa bola basket adalah hidupnya – yang menjadi pusat kehidupannya sejak kecil sampai sekarang, mungkin sampai di masa depan yang penuh dengan enigma. Kiyoshi tidak akan pernah lepas dari dunia bola basket. _Tidak akan_.

Ia masih memandangi layar laptop, melihat cara pemain-pemain itu mengontrol tenaganya agar bola masuk ke dalam _ring _dengan sempurna. Bagaimana postur mereka tercipta selama berada di posisi ofensif atau defensif. Bagaimana kaki-kaki mereka seperti tertanam sesaat di lantai licin itu, sebelum lepas, dan celah antara lantai dengan sol sepatu mereka melebar. Nilai yang terpampang di papan skor, dengan kilau oranyenya yang menyala-nyala. Penonton berseru, merayakan pertandingan yang berlangsung dengan ketat dan membuat napas mereka tertahan di paru-paru.

91-83 adalah hal yang terakhir yang Kiyoshi lihat pada malam itu. Laptop ditempatkan lagi di meja agar tidak jatuh ke lantai. Selimut kembali memaluti torso Kiyoshi. Langit-langit kamar masuk lagi dalam pandangan Kiyoshi.

Ia mengusap wajahnya berulang kali dan melihat imaji bintang jatuh melesak ke kakinya. Getarannya merambat ke seluruh tulang, jaringan, syaraf di bawah kulitnya, dan memperbaiki segala yang salah di dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dunia, menuju _ring _basket yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, lalu kakinya melompat tanpa kesulitan yang menahannya dan tangannya menyentuh besi _ring _yang berkarat. DI ujung jarinya, ada lapisan cat jingga menyala.

Kiyoshi menolehkan kepala dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Hanya sebuah rentetan imajinasi.

* * *

"Yo, sepupu," kata Hyuuga. Tubuhnya bersandar pada rangka pintu. Ia memberi salut, kemudian menepuk bantal yang terapit di ketiaknya, serta memamerkan tas olahraga yang sepertinya tidak diisi dengan sepatu basket dan _jersey_. "Kabar baik untukmu, aku menginap hari ini."

"Eh?" Kiyoshi mengerjapkan mata. "Bukannya kau tidak mau menginap?"

"Ceritanya singkat sekali: nenekmu memohon pada Riko untuk menemanimu malam ini, dan mengingat ayah Riko terlalu protektif pada Riko, akhirnya tugas ini diserahkan Riko kepadaku dengan alasan aku laki-laki dan dapat menjaga diri sendiri, meski pada dasarnya dia menyelewengkan kekuasaannya." Hyuuga meletakkan tas olahraganya di lantai dan duduk di kursi. "Kau tahu apa akibatnya jika aku membantah Riko."

Mata Kiyoshi menerawang ke angkasa. "Aku tahu jelas soal itu."

Hyuuga membuka resleting tasnya dan menarik keluar satu set kartu remi. "Mau main?"

Kiyoshi setuju, dan tak lama kemudian satu demi satu kartu dilempar ke tempat tidur. Mereka bermain sepuluh ronde. Tujuh ronde dimenangkan oleh Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi harus mengaku padanya bahwa, ya, dia sering kalah main remi waktu SMP. Setiap kali menang, seringai merekah di wajah Hyuuga, tampak benar-benar senang dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa dan berhasil mengalahkan Kiyoshi dalam hal lain selain basket. Toh Kiyoshi selalu menganggap Hyuuga dan yang lain amatlah menakjubkan. Ia pria yang beruntung.

Jam sepuluh malam, Hyuuga merapikan kartu-kartunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam pembungkusnya. Kiyoshi merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, merasakan kantuk mulai mencapai kelopak matanya.

"Kau taruh di mana laptopku?" tanya Hyuuga. Malas untuk membuka mulut, Kiyoshi menunjuk ke arah laci. Hyuuga segera mengambil laptopnya dan menyalakannya. "Kau mau nonton film?"

"Nonton apa? Di folder filmmu cuma ada tiga film dan tiga puluh lainnya itu pertandingan NBA," kata Kiyoshi. Ia tak menyebutkan folder foto yang disembunyikan Hyuuga dalam folder film, penuh dengan gambar-gambar orang berambut pirang, yang mungkin jadi inspirasi Hyuuga dahulu kalau.

"Uh,_ Seven Samurai_? _Tokyo Story_? _Blue Spring_? Pilih saja," kata Hyuuga, menggaruk dagunya.

"Yang mana film baru?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Semuanya film lama," kata Hyuuga, dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaan akan ketidaktahuan Kiyoshi akan film-film lokal.

"Uh, kalau begitu aku pilih yang umurnya paling muda."

"_Blue Spring,_ kalau begitu."

Hyuuga memutar filmnya dengan layar penuh. Karena laptopnya berada di atas kaki Hyuuga, Kiyoshi terpaksa memiringkan kepalanya untuk bisa ikut menonton. Ia sempat memandangi siluet Hyuuga, nyaman dalam dunianya dengan mata tertuju hanya kepada layar laptop, serta kacamatanya yang menangkap cahayanya. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju apa yang menyerap jiwa Hyuuga saat ini sampai tak ada komentar apapun darinya. Yang ada cuma bunyi napas, begitu normal, serta dialog yang makin tak komprehensif seiring kelopak mata menutup perlahan. Hanya butuh lima menit sampai dengkuran lembut menambah kontribusi terhadap proses pemecahan keheningan.

Malam itu, Kiyoshi tertidur begitu lelap.

* * *

Kiyoshi membuka matanya dan tidak melihat langit-langit. Di seberang pandangannya, ada selimut yang diabaikan di atas sofa. Di meja kaca ada dua cangkir keramik seputih mutiara, asap mengepul dari bibir cangkirnya, dan sepiring biskuit krim kacang. Lalu, ada Hyuuga di balik pintu, berbicara dengan dokternya. Kiyoshi bertanya-tanya apakah seluruh staf rumah sakit percaya kalau Hyuuga benar-benar sepupunya.

Sang dokter pun berjalan pergi dan Hyuuga membuka pintu, terkejut mendapat Kiyoshi sudah terbangun.

"Pagi," kata Kiyoshi, lalu menguap lebar. "Apa yang tadi kaubicarakan sama dokter?"

"Katanya kau bisa pulang besok," Hyuuga memberitahu. "Tapi, kau tidak boleh main bola basket dan tetap ikut rehabilitasi."

Kiyoshi tentu saja kecewa dengan hal itu, tapi perkataan dokter tentang tidak boleh main bola basket sudah ia dengar sejak kelas satu, jadi Kiyoshi telah berpengalaman dalam menerima fakta penghancur kesenangan, dan tetap melanjutkan hidup.

Kiyoshi hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecut. "Nanti aku cuma duduk-duduk di samping Riko, dong."

"Atau di samping Kirishima dan membagi-bagikan minuman," kata Hyuuga, mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi manajer, ya? Aku sepertinya bisa melakukan itu." Kiyoshi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membayangkan dirinya duduk dan mendata pertandingan yang berlangsung di hadapannya. Buku catatannya penuh dengan informasi-informasi setiap pemain, keunikan dan kekurangannya, beserta gambar formasi kedua tim. Lalu mengadakan rapat bersama Riko dan yang lain mengenai strategi-strategi yang dapat dipakai untuk dapat memenangkan Interhigh. Ya, Kiyoshi dapat melakukan hal itu. "Setidaknya aku bisa kembali ke Seirin dan mendengar suara decitan sepatu kalian."

"Selamat tinggal, drama percintaan," kata Hyuuga, jelas menyindir Suster Minato. Kiyoshi tergelak.

"Selamat tinggal," ulang Kiyoshi. "Ah, aku jadi makin tidak sabar pergi ke Seirin besok."

"Aku juga."

Hyuuga mengulum senyum malas, yang menarik perhatian Kiyoshi karena tulang pipinya terlihat lebih menonjol, warna irisnya mengingatkannya pada batang pohon yang ditimpa sinar fajar, dan ketika jari-jari itu datang untuk mengacak rambutnya, Kiyoshi melupakan seluruh keraguan yang melekat dalam kepalanya, dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menarik napas panjang.


End file.
